


Do you hear the bells ringing?

by CosmicDirksen



Series: Weddings Bells [1]
Category: New Hope Club, New Hope Club (UK Band)
Genre: Banter warning, Bromance, F/M, M/M, as per, lots of lad banter, proper brits and such, requested by Lukejustcame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicDirksen/pseuds/CosmicDirksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe wants me to write NHC fanfiction and I have an English Language exam where i have to write a story in like 5 days so this counts as revision, right?</p><p>This is a platonic little fic just so i can like get used to writing them as characters feel free to ignore but this is like the prequel to a fic im gonna write that will be Blake/George i think idk leave me alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you hear the bells ringing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukejustcame](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lukejustcame).



Blake smiled cheekily at George as they made eye contact from across the train carriage.  
George frowned back and huffed, causing Blake to giggle to himself and look away from the blond.

There had only been two seats available and as George was, according to Reece, "a big boy now(!!!!)", George had had to sit away from his two fellow band mates and on his own. Blake had been sorely tempted to argue with Reece, and either sit alone himself or make Reece sit alone as he was the actual eldest, but Reece had made it clear that he had something to tell Blake so he'd reluctantly allowed the seating arrangements. Blake waited until he could see that George was busy on his phone before nudging Reece to get his attention.

"What did you want to tell me before on the platform?" the youngest boy asked, staring curiously at his friend. Reece cleared his throat and glanced away from Blake over to George briefly before speaking;  
"Blake, y'know 'ow we'd all planned on goin' stag t'this due of George's cousin on Sunday?" Reece began, staring over Blake's shoulder rather than at his face.  
"Yeah, yeah. Free boys and all, no need for any birds 'round here" Blake responded, mimicking Reece's accent and quoting what the lad had said earlier that month when George had invited both his band mates to his cousin Stacey's wedding.  
"Yeah, well I 'ate to be that guy who ruins a lads' night but I reckon I've got a girl I could bring wi' me. Y'know like, as an- erm, date?" Reece continued, ears turning slightly pink.  
"Oh, you beast! When've you had time to pull? This fanfest lot has had me absolutely cut off from any one other than you bastards" Blake teased, genuinely curious as to when Reece had had time to get into a girl and convince the poor soul to come to Stacey's wedding so soon into seeing each other.  
"Aye, well I've not been up to me ears in exams, neither, mate. I'm free as the come other than the odd arena performance, y'know." Reece teased back, clearly relieved by Blake's casual reaction.  
"An' anyway, it's that Julie from down Chester way that we met on New Years, so we've been speaking f'r ages now" Reece continued, answering Blake's question.  
"You absolute love rat!" Blake responded, quoting the article they'd found about Brad on some update blog after he'd broke it off with Lauren Jauregui last year, "I can't believe you've been complaining to us about being a lonely little hermit when all this time you've been pulling some bird! That Julie was proper good-looking too, mate. I could've been chatting her up as well this whole time and you wouldn't have known because you put her before us, I'm heart-broken" Blake crooned, pretending to cry quietly while Reece laughed.  
"I doubt it mate, you couldn't pull someone half as decent, even with your stupidly pretty face" Reece responded, laughing at the feigned hurt on Blake's face.

As the boys continued their banterous exchange, they didn't notice the woman on the seat opposite them get off at the next stop, or George slotting himself into the vacated seats.

"Does George know?" Blake cried, "Is he betraying me too?"  
"Betraying you by doing what, Blakey boy?" George asked, grinning widely as the two boys jumped upon noticing his arrival.  
"Not telling me about some mystery girl you're bringing to your cousin's wedding like a certain Mr Bibby has?"  
"Did you not know about Julie?" George questioned, seeming genuinely surprised.  
"Are you for real, Reece Bibby?!" Blake exclaimed, "That's it, I QUIT THE BAND" he declared, standing abruptly and smacking his head straight into the luggage racks above him. The other boys laughed hysterically as he scowled at them and snatched his guitar from the seat next to George, and stomping away to the train doors in an over exaggerated manner.  
"Wow," Reece managed between giggles, "if that's how he reacted to Julie, imagine his face when he finds out about that Natalie you're going with." he finished, before breaking into another fit of giggles as Blake screeched from the other end of the carriage;

"I'M CALLING JAMES AND TELLING HIM YOU'RE BOTH HORRIBLE NASTY BULLIES THAT DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THE BAND!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on Instagram I co-own (basically run) @Cotton.candyconnor @mcveyatthedisco @girlsandboysanddogs and @hmubrad , all of them post The Vamps and @mcveyatthedisco and @girlsandboysanddogs also post NHC and The Tide so you're more than welcome to give them a cheeky follow. Dm and let them know I sent you.


End file.
